User blog:ShadowLong/Degrassi: Season 1, Episode 1
Degrassi Season 1 Episode 1 “Pilot” Air Date: December 22, 2014 (Series Premiere) Characters *Clare Edwards (Senior) *Eli Goldsworthy (Senior) *Anthony Bucket (Senior) *Zoe Rivas (Junior) Others *Mrs. Oh (English Teacher) *Mr. Rye (Zoe's Manager) *Cecilia *Stacy *Michael A Plot: Clare is afraid Eli is jealous of Anthony's liking towards her. B Plot: Zoe is fired from her job on West Drive. -Scene 1- Clare walked in the classroom. “Ms. Edwards, this is you’re third tardy this semester. You know what that means.” Mrs. Oh spoke. “No, no, no. Mrs. Oh, I cannot have detention. I never had it before, and it would look bad on my portfolio when I apply for a job this summer.” Clare said. “I don’t want to hear it. You shouldn’t have been late.” Mrs. Oh stated without looking at Clare. The whole class stared at Clare as her cheeks turned red. “Mrs. Oh, can I please have one more chance.” Clare begged. “This isn’t middle school, Clare. You’re in 12th grade.” Mrs. Oh said, finally looking at Clare. “Mrs. Oh, Clare actually is a great student. She never gets in trouble, and keeps straight A’s.” Anthony said. Eli looked at Anthony in disgust. Eli knows Anthony has a crush on Clare, and hates it, since he is dating Clare himself. “One more time, Edwards, and that’s detention. No excuses. Take your seat.” Mrs. Oh said. “Thanks so much.” Clare thanked Mrs. Oh. “Don’t thank me, thank Anthony.” She said. Saying nothing Clare sat down in front of Eli, who was still staring at Anthony. “You’re not jealous, are you?” Clare whispered to Eli, worriedly. “No, It’s just that he knows we’re dating, yet he keeps trying to win you over. I hate him.” Eli whispered back. Clare looked at Anthony who is looking back at her, smiling. She looks back at Eli who is looking at Anthony with a mad face. “Oh boy.” Clare whispered. ~Theme Song~ -Scene 2- “Zoe Rivas, come into my office please. Thank you.” Zoe’s manager said over the announcements, at her TV studio. “One second guys, this shouldn’t take long.” She said to her co-workers. “Alright, but hurry up. We have to film scene 4, ASAP.” Her boyfriend Michael said. “Alright, babe.” Zoe said before fleeing the scene, and entering the office. Her manager looked disappointed. “Zoe.” He sighed. “Yeah, Mr. Rye?” Zoe said with a worried look on her face. “I want you to be the first to know that the show has been cancelled.” He said. “What?!” Zoe screamed. “The ratings have been down for over the allowed period of time, and we can’t afford to produce the show anymore.” He said. “What am I supposed to do? I put my life into West Drive, and you’re just gonna drop us out on the streets?!” Zoe screamed even louder. “What’s going on?” The cast and crew came in. “We can’t afford to produce West Drive any longer. I’m gonna have to let you all go.” Mr. Rye said. “Why? What happened? Everyone loved the show!” Cecilia, one of the co-workers said. “The ratings have dropped for too long.” Mr. Rye explained. “After which episode?” Zoe asked. Mr. Rye looked at his laptop to seek the answer. “The episode, where your character, Stacy, signs up for a fashion show and wins.” Mr. Rye said. “Oh yeah, we had a different writer that episode, because the other one was sick.” Michael said. “He did a terrible job too. West Drive is not about fashion, and fun and games.” Zoe said. “That was the worst episode I ever did, and I regret doing it.” “Well, do you think that the ratings dropped, because people are sick of seeing Zoe all of the time?” Cecilia asked. “Why would you say something like that? I’m on the show just as much as anyone else.” Zoe began to get offended. “I think what she’s trying to say is that after that episode that portrayed Zoe has a fashion, girly girl, people may have just lost respect for the show.” Mr. Rye said. “Or maybe they just lost respect for Zoe.” Michael said. “Ok, when did this whole thing become against me?” Zoe questioned. “I think if we killed Zoe off, the show would get more ratings.” Michael said. “What kind of boyfriend are you?!” Zoe said, filled with tears. “Sorry, it’s showbiz, Zoe.” Michael said looking deep into Zoe eyes with no affection whatsoever. “I hate you!” Zoe screamed and swung at Michael. He got hit in the eye, and got a bruise. “That’s it, Zoe Rivas. You’re fired! Get your bags, and leave right now!” Mr. Rye screamed. “You can’t kick me off the show!” Zoe screamed, out of breathe. Mr. Rye ignored her and rushed Michael to the hospital. “You saw that right? He was being a jerk!” Zoe said to Cecile about Michael. Cecile shrugged and walked away. “You’re all jerks!” Zoe murmured and followed behind Cecile to get help pack up. -Final Scene- “Hello, hello.” Clare smiled as she let Eli inside her house. “Hey, sweets.” Eli and Clare kissed. “You brought the textbooks. You really thought we were gonna study?” Clare joked. “Haha, funny.” Eli laughed. They sat down at the kitchen table and opened the book and began studying for the upcoming English test. (Knock, knock). “Oh shoot, right!” Clare jumped. “What’s wrong?” Eli said, worried. “I-I..” Clare began to speak. “Tell me?!” Eli screamed “Calm down!” Clare yelled. The door knocked again. Eli walked over and opened the door. Anthony was standing there. “What the heck are you doing here?!” Eli screamed. “Clare invited me to study.” Anthony said, shocked that Eli opened the door. Eli slammed the door without saying anything else to him. “You invited him?” He questioned. “I didn’t invite him, he offered to come study, and I didn’t want to be mean, I just-” Clare spoke. “Didn’t want to be mean?! You can say no whenever and to whoever you want. You know he likes you, why are you giving him reasons to like you more?” Eli asked, still frustrated. “I don’t know, okay!” Clare yelled. Anthony opened the door. “Who told you to come in?!” Eli turned and screamed. “Dude calm down, I’m just here to study with Clare, we have a big test tomorrow morning.” Anthony said. “Yeah, I know. We’re all in the same class. Now get out.” Eli said as he pointed to the door. “No way, I was invited. Maybe it’d best if you left.” Anthony said, standing his guard. “I didn’t invite you. And maybe it’d be best if you both left.” Clare said as she pointed to the door. “Clare, I’m your boyfriend.” Eli said. “It’s not like I’m choosing between you two. I just need some time alone.” Clare said, not looking at either of them. “Fine.” Eli turned and left. “I understand.” Anthony said, with sympathy in his eyes. Something Clare never saw in Eli. She said nothing, and he turned and left as well. -Ending Scene- “Congrats, Ms. Edwards, you’re not late.” Mrs. Oh said as Clare walked through the classroom doors. “Nope.” Clare smiled at Mrs. Oh, and then looked at Eli, and Anthony. Her smile diminished. “Right on time.” Clare said, as she took her seat and opened her textbook, studying a few more minutes before taking the test. NEXT TIME ON DEGRASSI Season 1 Episode 2 “Spotlight” Air Date: December 23, 2014 “What are you doing here?” Eli snarled “Go away.” Anthony said as he bumped passed Eli. “Are you holding flowers?” Eli noticed “Listen, she loves me more than you, so you might as well stop while you’re ahead.” Anthony growled “Loves you more than me? You’re sick. You have mental problems. Go away.” Eli said. Anthony dropped the flowers and pushed Eli to the ground. “You don’t understand what I’m going through. Now you better run, before I hurt you worse.” Anthony said. Eli stood up, saying nothing. He turned around as if he were going to give up and walk away, but he turned back around towards Anthony and punched him right in the face and they began to fight. A few seconds later, Clare ran outside and noticed the corruption. “What in the world!” She yelled at her doorstep, and the two stopped fighting. Category:Blog posts